surviv4unowfandomcom-20200215-history
A team divided
Another unofficial story by CelestialGarbage. (By the way, each new paragraph is a new point of view from different people). Celestial had enough. Despey and Abstrakt have been arguing on who is better, this has happened not just days, not just weeks, BUT MONTHS! And he just can’t handle having this go on and on. He decided to meet everyone in the living room to talk this through. Everyone, later, sat down on a couch and was silent. Celestial broke the silence, “So, we’re having an issue here. You two (Abstrakt and Despey) have been fighting over who is better, so we need to settle this-” “I don’t think Despey is better, he has no evidence,” Abstrakt interrupted. Despey said, “I’m not going to stay with my friends if he doesn’t agree that I’m better.” Abstrakt said, “Look, you always brag about your solo adventures and how awesome you did, yet you have nothing to show about it!” Despey said, “How am I supposed to show what I’ve done if there’s nothing to show, or if you weren’t there! Huh?!” “Calm down,” A friend to all said. Despey kept going, “Abstrakt, stop flexing how good you are. Honestly, sometimes I think that Celestial is better (real quote that despey said, not trying to flex here). He has been silent about his skills and he knows when to use it.” Abstrakt said, “Look, you’ve been flexing as wel-” “I did not!” Despey countered. “HOW ABOUT BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!” The room fell silent. Celestial was never like this. He continued, “You know what! I’m LEAVING. Until you two stop fighting, I won’t be friends with you!” Celestial stormed out, taking his katana and guns. “Celestial! Wait!” Despey called out. He looked at Abstrakt, raging, and said, “It’s your fault! You made Celestial leave! I’m leaving and I’m not your friend anymore!” Despey left with his stuff. A friend to all said, “Please don’t leave.” Abstrakt looked at him. He said, “Look, for once, Despey is right. I think we all need a fresh start.” And he left in silence. A friend to all looked at Abstrakt as he left. A friend to all wanted the rest of the day to be normal, planning on adventures. Maybe even going on an adventure. But no, that’s not what happened. It’s just the group disbanding, and a friend to all just couldn’t do anything. They left, and that was that. Now a friend to all just was there for the rest of the day. The next morning, in early morning to be specific, he went on a stroll, hoping to think that they will come back and be friends again. Didn’t happen though. And from then on, he kept doing it, hoping that some day, they’ll come back. Despey was frustrated with Abstrakt. Despey thinks that he was better, but Abstrakt doesn’t think so. Abstrakt thinks he is better because he shows off his skills and how good he is. And there’s Celestial, the one with silent strength. He is good, and doesn’t show off. Maybe Despey should forget about this stuff and return to his home, the desert. Before Abstrakt, Despey had another friend, Einarly. They had been good friends. But ever since he met Abstrakt, he had to live somewhere else. So Despey moved to a place where grass and trees thrive together. It was a nice place, and later they met a friend to all. Anyways, as he was traveling the heat rose up. Despey noticed the grass starting to fade away as he traveled. He was getting close to the desert. Despey wanted to see what’s up with Einarly. He still went to the desert at times to visit his friend, but returned in the evening to his other friends again. He heard commotion at the town, so he started sprinting to investigate. Just at the nick of time, he saw a person run with a bag on his shoulders. ''Stupid desert bandits. They really don’t know when the time is right. ''Despey thought. As he was sprinting, he did his usual routine. He pulled out his AWM and spun once, twice, then shot. As expected, it hit the target. It was only enough to knock the desert bandit out. “Please! Don’t kill me!” The bandit said. Despey held his gun, but didn’t pull the trigger. Seconds later, the police came and arrested him into a cell. As they did that, Despey looked at a police officer nearby and said, “Maybe start using those Scars instead of those weak pistols.” He pat that officer on the shoulder as he said, “Thanks for helping us.” Despey left the officer to do their thing. He looked around, trying to find Einarly. ''The saloon looks full. Maybe he’s in there? ''Despey went in to find people celebrating of his coming and using his skills to save the town once more. Einarly went up to him and said, “That was awesome what you did back there!” Maybe Despey could get used to life like this. Abstrakt just wanted to get away from it all. Having a new start, not having to deal with the situation. And yeah, he can survive alone. He only went with Despey was because he didn’t shoot him, and he was being nice to him. Now that all changed, and Abstrakt has trained himself to survive. He didn’t know a place to cool his head, so he decided to return where he belongs, the woods. The place was his home, mainly because he used to live there.